1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance measuring device for measuring the motion state of a golf ball hit by a golf club, and displays the measurement result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a performance measuring device for a golf club that makes the performance measurement of the golf club by taking a picture of a golf ball hit by the golf club with a camera, analyzing the initial conditions (speed, angle and amount of rotation) of the hit golf ball, based on the taken image, and calculating the carry from the analytical result by simulation, and displays the measurement result has been well known (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent No. 3,187,748).
In this case, the conventional performance measuring device including a control part having a mother board (CPU board) that is the arithmetical operation unit and an image processing board that analyzes the image of the golf ball under the flight, because it was diverted from the device intended for developing and evaluating the golf club, in which the control part was a general-purpose desktop type computer, and the mother board and the image processing board were built into a chassis (case). Moreover, it was provided with a mouse, a keyboard and a monitor, besides the above-mentioned control part.
However, the above-mentioned conventional performance measuring device was remarkably troublesome to move, when the equipment was moved to another measurement place, because the control part (desktop type computer or equipment that belongs to it) was large-scale, and the mouse, the keyboard, and the monitor were provided separately, in which the incidence of trouble due to vibrations at the time of movement or trouble due to dust was high.
Moreover, when the conventional performance measuring device for the golf club was employed, it took considerable time to connect a power cable or a communications cable, a wide place was needed to install the control part, and data must be copied onto the medium such as a flexible disk to analyze the measured data.